


Carmelita quits her job As a cop

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Sly Cooper - Fandom
Genre: Carmelita quits her job, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Sly 5Fan ideaCarmelita quits her job to join slyAfter they find him





	Carmelita quits her job As a cop

It’s been a few months after the gang found sly and brought him home.

Carmelita thought over the situation a good ten minutes, brooding the whole time. Then, in typical Carmelita Fox fashion, she came to her decision.

The badger chief got his first indication of her displeasure by way of the shattering of Carmelita's ceramic coffee mug…mere inches from his most startled head. "You can take my position and stuff it, Chief! I gave this damn department the best 9 years of my life! I have a conviction rate that's the envy of every branch of Interpol…and you know it!" She then stalked the now startled Chief Barkley , who furiously backpedaled under the thoroughly riled vixen's tirade, eventually finding himself pinned up against the wall as his best detective proceeded to read him the riot act for a good ten minutes. "…and I would of thought that you, of all people, would be looking out for me…not stabbing me in the back! Thanks, Chief! Thanks…for nothing! Oh, and by the way…good luck on finding anyone here that has even a ghost of a chance of keeping up with the likes of Cooper. You think you have pressure now, Chief…you ain't seen nothin' yet, fella!" Chief Barkley’s face was pale by the time Carmelita whirled off in a huff to clean out her desk, accompanied by muttered, sulphurous oaths that made more than one detective pale and move discretely away from the thunderously angry vixen.  
Meanwhile   
Few blocks away Carmelita walked happily to sly’s secret hideout mansion, unknowingly to her old cop companions she made a promise to sly and his gang to join them if she ever got tired of her police job needless to say she did accept.  
I wonder if ringtail can teach me how to be a thief and pull off those thief moves he can do? , Carmelita silently tells herself.


End file.
